Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a multi-carrier communication system, and more particularly, a method and apparatus for sending and receiving multi-carrier system information for multi-carrier operations.
Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies develop, services provided in a mobile communication system are developing into various types of services, such as a packet data transmission/reception service for sending large capacity data, a multimedia broadcast service and the like, as well as a voice communication service.
The third generation communication services, such as WCDMA and the like, which are currently being provided, support transmission of not only voice but also large capacity image and data at a high transmission rate. In addition, standardization of Long-Term Evolution Network (LTE), Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m and the like are actively undergoing in order to construct an evolved network having a wider bandwidth, considering that data traffic will be remarkably increased later.
IEEE802.16m, for which the standardization is in progress, aims to development of a standard, which meets IMT-advanced system requirements with maintaining compatibility with the existing 802.16 standard-based terminal and base station equipment. First of all, the IMT-advanced system requires provisions for broadband communication services over 40 MHz. So, in order to satisfy the requirements of the IMT-advanced system, IEEE802.16m has to be able to support such broadband communications. However, standard definition for every bandwidth is substantially difficult. Hence, a communication system using a multi-carrier, which is supposed to support a broadband using a plurality of carriers, is being discussed. The multi-carrier type system, which is being discussed in IEEE802.16m, allows a terminal and a base station to simultaneously access at least two frequency assignments (FAs) and perform data transmission and reception therebetween. Accordingly, the multi-carrier type system has an advantage of a high-speed transmission and reception of large capacity data, as compared to the existing single-carrier type. Also, communications can be carried out with using a broader bandwidth depending on situations from the perspective of the terminal (Mobile Station, MS), while more users can be covered from the perspective of the base station (BS).
The system supporting the multi-carrier can operate both in a single mode of performing communications using a single carrier and in a multi-mode of performing communications using a plurality of carriers. For the multi-mode operation, system information related to whether to support a multi-carrier operation and carrier allocation should be exchanged between a base station and a terminal.
However, at present, any detailed description of the multi-carrier system has not been given. Furthermore, several problems may occur when the multi-carrier system information providing method is performed according to the same manner as the related art system information providing method in the single mode.